<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Podfic) Lotrix by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756662">(Podfic) Lotrix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods'>QuietPods (TheQuietWings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive of Our Own Orphanage [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), The Matrix (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Just what is that Ring, really?<br/></p>
</blockquote>A podfic of "Lotrix"
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive of Our Own Orphanage [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Podfic) Lotrix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508">Lotrix</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<caption>Download/Streaming Links</caption>
<tbody>
<tr>
<th>
<strong>Length: </strong>1:30</th>
<th>Youtube</th>
<th>Internet Archive</th>
<th>Google Drive</th>
<th> </th>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUXxl935ops&amp;feature=youtu.be">Streaming</a></td>
<td><a href="https://archive.org/details/Lotrix">Streaming | MP3</a></td>
<td><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vlZFsEKeU4fdYkkw7wptoOr_-I4no4g8/view?usp=sharing">Streaming | MP3</a></td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>